


Strength

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Mira had always admired Saxa’s strength.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: strength/muscles, against the wall, cunnilingus.

Mira had always admired Saxa’s strength. She especially admired it during moments like this, with her back against the wall, legs hooked around Saxa’s shoulders as the woman held her up and ate her out. She moaned, one hand tangled in Saxa’s hair and the other scratching at the wall. She didn’t know how Saxa managed to pull this off, but she was grateful for it. It was exhilarating.

Mira could feel herself getting closer and closer, her moans getting louder. She started to pant out Saxa’s name, feeling like fire was consuming her. Finally, she came, shouting out Saxa’s name, not caring who heard her.

Saxa carefully sat her down, keeping her arms around her as Mira’s knees felt weak. Mira smiled and leaned against the other woman, giving her soft kisses, tasting herself on the gladiator’s lips, running her fingers along Saxa’s toned arms. “How I ever hated you is beyond me,” She said. “You are…” She trailed off and laughed quietly, pressing her lips to Saxa’s once more. “I love you.” She pushed Saxa towards their bed, ready to return the favor.


End file.
